Mas Allá De Tu Amor
by Twihard-Alee
Summary: Que pasaria si Edward y Bella tienen un hijo humano ,y ellos son vampiros..EXB clasificacion M por posibles lemmons
1. El inicio

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer ,las historia es totalmente mia.**

**Prologo:**

Edward jamas imagino que volveria amar hasta que conocio a bella,ellos se atraian eel uno al otro ,pero se imaginan que pasaria si edward embarazara a bella siendo humano aun y después por suerte del destino se convierte en vampiro y tambien se ve obligado a convertir a bella después del nacimiento de bebe ,que haran ellos dos con un bebe humano y ellos vampiro .


	2. Declaraciones

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía.**

Pov Edward

Hoy mi vida cambiaria por fin le pediría a mi novia Tayna que se casara con mi, esta nervioso, ¿Qué me diría? Me diría que si o talvez no, ella y yo no amábamos mucho, yo la necesitaba como si fuera el aire. Ya había salido de la ducha, ahora no sabia que me, me puse un viejo smoking que tenia por ahí, estaba tan nervioso que me vi en el espejo y era otro tenia la cara pálida, los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa triunfal.

Salí de mi casa no me despedí de mamá pues hacia mas de una semana que no le

Hablaba…

Flashback

_Ya había comprado el mas caro de los anillos de la joyería para mi hermosa tayna ,quería que mi madre me acompañara en este momento por lo que decidí que en la cena se lo diría .Prepare unos espajetis para cenar y un jugo de limón ,mi mamá se sorprendió al verme sentado con su cena preparada ._

_-Hola Edward-dijo extrañada, mas bien sonpredida por que ella siempre hacia la cena._

_-Hola mami-dije sudando mas de lo normal_

_-haber Eddie, ¿Tu me quieres decir algo verdad bebe?- hay mi madre la persona mas dulce y comprensiva en la tierra como la amaba, Ser madre soltera desde que murió mi padre debía ser difícil, pero ella me conocía muy bien._

–_Hay mami no se como empezar-se acerco y me acaricio mi mejilla –Mamá me caso con tayna- las palabras salieron rápido de mi boca, tan rápido que salieron exploto su furia_

_-Edward Anthony Masen, estas loco-me miraba furia-esa mujer no es para ti mi vida-yo la mire con rabia y estalle._

_-mamá ya tengo 18 años, ya puedo elegir mi vida como a mi me plazca-le grite, nunca le había gritado desde que tengo memoria._

_-Mi Edward si serás muy hombre ,pero mientra vivas aquí ,yo dijo lo que Haras y no, ijo no me parece mal que te cases, pero no terminas tu carrera ,no has vivido la vida como debe ser ,por que apresurarse ,¿OH a caso me estas ocultando algo mas?-dijo ella al principio enojada y depuse dulcemente ._

_-mira mamá no te oculto nada mas y ya esta decidido – Salí de la casa y le avente la puerta en la cara._

_Fin Flashback_

Llegue al florería, había una hermosa chica en el mostrador

-Hola, buenas Noche, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?– dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

-Hola, me puedes vender 12 rosas-le dije, ella era muy linda pero yo amaba a Tayna.

-Aquí tiene-me dijo amablemente, saque mi billetera y pague, pero lo que me sorprendió lo que dije después.

-¿Usted como se llama?-sonreí como un ciego que ve por primera vez en sol.

-Mi nombre es Isabela Swan, pero dime Bella –su nombre era como ella una belleza

-Mucho gusto soy Edward Mansen –le sonreí-Bueno me tengo que ir, mi novia no me lo perdonara, si llego tarde.

-Mucho gusto adiós-sonrío y Salí por la puerta del local para ir a pie caminando a casa de tayna.


	3. Amor y Tragedia

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía.**

Nota: Antes gracias a todas por leer mi primer fanfic, se que no debe ser la gran cosa, pero gracias a todas aquellas que creen en mi, en especial a las subnomales las adoro, bueno este es el segundo capitulo de mi historia.

POV bella

Esta ahí como todas la tardes en la florería de mamá cada día era mas aburrido desde que nos mudamos a Chicago ,extrañaba folks no mi lugar favorito en el mundo ,pero por lo menos tenia amigos y tenia a mi padre ,mi mamá Renne se caso con Phil ,un buen hombre ,pero yo no era feliz aquí.

Entro un cliente era tan guapo, parecía un ángel caído, ojos verdes, piel blanca como el mármol y sobre todo se veía un buen chico.

-Hola Buenas Noches, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? –sonreí mas de lo debido y me sonroje

-Hola, me puedes vender 12 rosas –dijo sonriente, de seguro tiene novia, hay Bella talvez sean para su madre pensé.

-Aquí tiene-le dije amablemente, saco su billetera y me pago, tenia que saber su nombre pero no sabia como preguntar.

-¿Usted como se llama?-me extraño su pregunta, me sonroje y respondí

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero dime bella- le sonreí y el sonrío, me miro tan lindo que me perdí en su mirada

-Mucho gusto soy Edward Mansen – sonrío –Bueno me tengo que ir mi novia no me perdonara si llego tarde.

-Mucho gusto, adiós-ahí fue donde mi mundo se derrumbo claro que tenia novia un chico como el como no la tendría, me puse frites y solo quería llorar cuando llegara a mi casa.

POV Edward

Esa chica esos ojos cafés, que linda era, por dios Edward tu amas a tayna y será tu esposa, como le dirá que Hare si me dice que no, me senté en una banca en un parque que había frente a su casa ahí no veríamos como todas las noches, eran las 8:15 faltaban 15 minutos para saber que diría y que me diría ella.

POV Tayna

Hoy era el día que Ed me pediría que me casara con el lo sabia por que el me amaba como nadie en el mundo ,pero una parte de mi mente decía tayna no te emociones ,me vestí con un hermoso vestido negro tenia un hermoso conté en la cintura y después unos pliegues ,era contó pero muy Lindo y peine ,maquille ,para este día que sabia que seria especial .

-Irina-grite, ella llego muy rápido-¿Cómo me veo?-le pregunte un poco nerviosa

-Tayna te vez hermosa –me dijo y sonrío –Bueno hermana que tengas linda noche –me giñoo un ojo y se retiro.

Ya me tenia que apurar Edward de seguro ya había llegado me apure y abaje las escalera

-Kate ya me voy hermana-grite ella era la mayor y nos cuidaba desde que murió mamá solo nos teníamos nosotras tres.

Corrí ya veía a mi Edward sentado en nuestra banca .Ahí estaba, muy guapo con su smoking, ahora decirle la verdad, cruce la calle corriendo y no me percate que venia una auto todo paso tan rápido.

Como ven Bells ya se enamoro de Edward, dirán que soy cruel como lo hago sufrir, pero soy una team Edward, Haci que no sufrirá por mucho tiempo, les deseo lo mejor hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. Sufrimiento

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía.**

Nota: Hola a todas las que leen mi fic en especial a karenkavam, por seguir mi historia desde el inicio, se que dirán que soy muy mala, pero lees prometo que pronto Edward dejara de sufrir.

Cap. 3 Sufrimiento

POV Edward

Venia corriendo mi hermosa novia se veía tan linda, esta apunto de llegar, pero no se percato del auto que venia.

-NOO TAYNA-grite ya era demasiado tarde mi vida ,mi amor estaba ahí en la calle tirada ,tenia que hacer algo ,que haría yo sin mi tayna ,llore ,no sabia que hacer, todo mi mundo se derrumbaba frente ami .

-TAYNA, amor responde-decía entre llanto y suspiros –Mi vida es hora de que despiertes, tayna te necesito –llore y vi que sus dos hermanas había salido

-Kate, Irina-grite –Mi tayna, por favor llamen a una ambulancia Irina corrió para llama a la ambulancia llego muy rápido, subí a ella, yo debía estar con tayna cada momento, cuando llegamos a hospital me dijeron que la tenían que revisar y no podía pasar.

Tenia que hablar a mi madre para decirle de lo ocurrido, marque número muy rápido en uno de los teléfonos del hospital.

-Hola, casa de los Mansen-dijo ella muy triste ya que todavía no se reponía de lo que le había dicho aquella noche.

-Hola, Mamá –dije llorando no pare de llorar hasta que ella hablo

-Hijo, pero que te pasa ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te paso algo? Mi vida responde-su voz era de una madre preocupada por su pequeño, yo no quería hablar pero lo hice.

-Mamá, mí vida se derrumba, mi tayna –le dije y me puse de nuevo a llorar-hay mamá-dije entre el llanto

-Hijito mío –dijo muy triste y por un momento creí que lloraba- Mira Edward si te dijo que no, ya habrá otra chica que quiera ser tu esposa-dijo un poco molesta, Haci que ella pensaba que me había dicho que no, que diría cuando le diga que ni tuvo la oportunidad de decirme.

-Mami, es que no es eso –dijo aun mas triste

-¿Entonces que es mi vida?, Edward me estas poniendo nerviosa-dijo su voz la delataba esta llorando

-Tayna tuvo un accidente y esta muy grave –llore, llorar era lo único que podía hacer.

-¡OH! Edward por dios como estas, me imagino que mal, mi vida voy para el hospital-dijo mi madre ahora mas triste que nada.

-Aquí te espero mamá-le dije y colgó, me senté en una banca del hospital y llore más que antes. Eran ya más de las 10 de la noche mi mamá no tarda en llegar.

POV Elizabeth

El dolor de una madre al ver a su hijo sufrir, vi a mi Edward sentado en una banca del hospital, veía tristeza en su rostro, mi niño estaba desecho, la última vez que lo había visto así fue hace 4 años cuando murió su padre.

_Flashback_

_Ahí esta mi pequeño Edward a su 14 años como le diría que su padre murió, me acerque a el y lloraba no sabia que decirle, mí niño estaba desecho y sabia que lo que le diría dolería mas._

_-Eddie lo que te tengo que decir es muy delicado-le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos vio mi sufrimiento y pregunto_

_-¿Qué pasa mami? –el tenia una voz muy dulce como la de su padre_

_-Mira mi niño, tu papi ya esta en el cielo –no me contuve mas y llore –Edward solo estamos tu y yo en este mundo, te prometo que de cuidare mi niño-el me abrazo y lloro junto ami._

_-Hay mami ya no llores mas-el lloraba y yo lo abrazaba mas fuerte que nunca-estaremos bien –dijo_

_Esa noche fue la que sufrí más con mi pequeño._

_Fin Flashback_

Verlo así sentado me recordó a esa noche, me partía el alma verlo así, su ojitos verdes estaba llenos de lagrimas, me senté a su lado y lo abrase

-Edward todo estará bien y ella se recuperara-me miro y me abrazo fuertemente y lloraba.

-Mamá, no se que haré si tayna muere-su sufrimiento era muy grande y yo lo quería parar, pero no sabia como.

-No digas eso ella vivirá-mis palabras fueron de consuelo, mire que uno de los doctores del hospital, se acerco a nosotros.

-Buenas Noches, soy el Dr. Meyer –dijo muy amablemente, Edward lo miro con su cara ella un mar de sufrimiento-Son lo familiares de Tayna, miren ella esta estable en este momento, pero esta muy grave, ya pueden pasar a verla-dijo Edward lo miro con su carita de alegría pero no se iluminaban su ojos como cuando estaba feliz.

-Dr. Meyer, ¿Puedo pasar a verla?-le dijo con su rostro de felicidad –


	5. Maldad

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía.**

Nota: Bueno ,vamos avanzando cada dia mas en esta historia ,quiero avisarle que por cuestiones de estudio solo subire cap 3 vecez por semana , varias me dicen que mate a tayna ,pronto parasara algo en la historia ,las invito a que sigan leyendo.

El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad.

Albert Einstein

POV Edward

Ahí estaba yo con mi alma hecha pedazos, preguntándole al Dr. Sobre el amor de mi vida.

, ¿Puedo pasar a verla?-mi rostro era de martirio.

-Por su puesto, puedes pasar esta en la habitación 101-dijo el Dr. Muy amablemente.

-gracias –la alegría llego a mi con solo saber que ella estaba bien, camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 101 estaba frente a la puerta la abrí, ella yacía en la cama su rostro era de paz y el mas lindo que yo hubiera visto en mi vida.

-Tayna, amor estas despierta –mi cara era de alegría, pero también había tristeza en mi rostro.

-Ed, pasa, quiero verte-estaba muy cansada lo podía ver en su rostro, mi cara se ilumino de un poco de alegría.

-¿Cómo estas? –no podía evitar pregunta eso, quería saber lo que sentía y como estaba.

-un poco adolorida-dijo con una cara de dolor –pero me alegra verte aquí-sonrío, me sentía feliz de verla así alegre.

POV TAYNA

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, solo quería ver a Edward, sentía que alguien abría la puerta, todo dio un giro enorme, mi plan no era este, ahora tenia que pensar en algo mas, ya había hablado con mis hermanas y todo estaba planeada.

-Tayna, amor estas despierta-esta voz la reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo, abrí lo ojos y ahí estaba como un ángel parado en la puerta, sonreí, pobre tonto no sabia lo que le esperaba.

-Ed, pasa quiero verte-me sentía cansada y pero muy capaz de seguir mi plan

-¿Cómo estas?-me pregunto no sabia que responder y así que decidí decir lo mas obvio

-un poco adolorida-dije con mi rostro triste, las clases de actuación sirvieron al fin-pero me alegra tenerte aquí-afirme, ante eso sonreí y el me correspondió con una sonrisa.

Esta muy débil claro este accidente había complicado mis planes y necesitaba decirle algo antes de que pasara lo que tenia que pasar

-Edward, necesito decirte algo-estaba alegre, no sabia como se lo diría.-Mira se que esta noche era especial para ti y para mi-estaba apunto de llorar, pero me controle ,una parte de mi me decía que si no lloraba haría mas fácil el adiós –Edward, te amo y te amare por siempre ,pero tienes que prometerme algo ,que si llego a morir no sufrirás, tendrás una vida normal ,ah aush –actuar mi segundo talento ,quería reírme de el al ver su cara pero no puede–Edward por favor prométemelo –mi voz era de dolor ,su rostro de mi amado era de sufrimiento ,como disfrutaba verlo así.

-emm…tayna amor ¿Que quieres decir?-me pregunto curioso al parecer no sabia a que me refería, pero necesitaba decirle ya me quería deshacer de el y así un cargo menos para mi.

-Ed, tienes que prometerme que si muero, amaras a alguien mas que a mi –su cara su de horror al oír aquellas palabras, esperaba su repuesta pero estaba en shock, mi Edward lloraba, hay como me hacia feliz verlo así, al parecer tenia sus ventajas este accidente.

-Edward me tienes que decir que lo prometes, amor habla –me sentía feliz, comencé a sentir miedo, veía a Edward llorar no sabia que decir que acaso no me amaba lo suficiente como para prometerme esto, que mas daba no quería que supiera de mi y yo no quería saber de el, así mas fácil me recordaría y cada día sufriría mas.


	6. Sopresas

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía.**

Nota: perdón por no actualizar en días es que ando ocupada por asuntos escolares, pero hoy traigo doble cap. Lo subiré en dos partes .

Como tener tanto amor y no saber como amarte

L. Carlos Barrios

POV Edward

Hoy me levante muy temprano, baje a la cocina y vi un mensaje en el contestador

_**-Hola Edward soy Irina, quería avisarte que hoy será el velorio de tayna, espero y que puedas venir, adiós –**_el mensaje fue corto, pero había llegado el momento de la despedida, desayune rápido tenia que ir a la florería pora llevarle sus flores favoritas "Lilis", me apresure a salir de la casa, fui caminando a la florería de la Sra. Renne.

-Hola muy buenos días-sonreí, pero no estaba alegre como siempre lo estaba al comprar flores para mi novia.

POV Bella

Mi ángel cruzaba la puerta en este instante, pero no era el mismo que antes ahora se veía triste, su sonrisa no era fugaz como yo recordaba, que habría pasado.

-Hola buenos días – sonrío pero esa sonrisa no era de alegría, sus hermosos ojos tenían unas ojeras y estaba hinchados por tanto llorar.

-Hola ¿En que te puedo ayudar?-le sonreí, parecía que su mirada la tenia en otro lado, su cara de sufrimiento, me partía el alma verlo así, no se por que una parte de mi quería a ese chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos hermosos.

-Lilis, muchas lilis-eso fue lo que dijo y vi una lagrima caer por un mejilla, no podía verlo así quería lo, consolarlo.

-aquí tiene –me pago y salio por la puerta, no se que valor me dio salir tras de el, lo dome del brazo y lo abrase, sabia que estaba mal pero una parte de mi estaba feliz.

-perdón por el atrevimiento-me solté de el, pero me volvió a abrazar, me sonroje sentí algo extraño.

POV Edward

Salí de la florería, pero sentí que algo galo mi brazo, cuando voltee me hallaba abrazado de lo brazos mas lindos del mundo, sentí como si estuviera completo.

-Perdón por el atrevimiento-me soltó y la volví a abrazar me sentía completo, se sonrojo y yo me sentí en el cielo.

-Bella, esto esta mal-ella se puso triste, pero yo solo podía querer a tayna.

-Edward ¿que te paso?, puedes confiar en mi-me sonrío y algo me dijo que podía decirle a ella, era muy calida y amable.

-Ay Bella ,me paso algo horrible mi esposa murió-puede ver su cara de horror al escuchar la palabra esposa ,pero no entendía por que ,yo no la conocía y mucho menos era una amiga para mi-Bueno esposa no talvez lo seria, pero murió-comencé a llorar y sentí un hueco en mi alma, ella seco mis lagrimas y me abrazo.

-OH lo lamento mucho –me abrazo mas fuerte, pero me tenia que ir.

-Perdón Bella, pero me tengo que ir –le sonreí y me aparee-hoy es el funeral de mi Novia-mi cara entristeció.

-Bueno adiós, si necesitas con quien hablar, aquí estoy –me pare y me despedí de ella fui a la casa de tayna, llevaba sus flores favoritas, su casa no estaba lejos de la florería, Así que camines, toque el timbre y nadie abrió mi una carta en la entrada de la puerta.

Decía para Edward, la abrí y la comencé a leer:

_**Edward lo lamento mucho ,pero en estos momentos no quiero que estés aquí, por que no hay nadie a quien velar ajajá ,estoy viva ,si me atropellaron ,pero sobreviví ,la verdad siempre estuve viva nunca Mori le pagué la enfermera esa ,sabes nunca te ame, bueno talvez algún día si lo hice pero ya no Edward ,no se por que me amas con locura ,tengo que confesarte algo te engañe ,si se que piensas que es imposible ,todo estaba planeado ,bueno lo del accidente no ,pero después planee algo mejor con mis hermanas ,nunca me quise casar contigo ,tu arruinarías mi vida , eres tan cursi y sentimental ,que no te puedo amar ,se feliz ,te deseo lo mejor, aun que no creo que alga alguien mas que yo, claro no te diré donde me fui ni se te ocurra buscarme ahora soy feliz con mi novio Demetrie ,tenias razón hay otro, que si me da mas de lo que tu me dabas PLACER eso y mas me da ,por que hice esto mas grande ,mira fácil amo ver sufrir a las personas ,espero y tu madre este feliz ahora por que nunca me tolero.**_

_**Tayna.**_

Leer eso me dolió como podía ver alguien así ,mi madre tenia razón ella no me merecía ,como me puedo hacer esto ,todas esas noches que pasamos juntos ,no puedo creer que pueda jugar con la muerte y conmigo .

Me senté y tiere sus flores favoritas en su puerta, el amor no existe jamás me enamoraría, por que no quería volver a sufrir mas, camine sin rumbo hasta llegar a mi casa, pero me senté afuera no quería entrar ahora estaba furioso, dolido, triste, utilizado y sobre todo mi corazón estaba roto en mil pegasos.

Ahora solo tenia clara una cosa, no volvería a creer en el amor, mi madre se asomo por la ventana y me vio se sorprendió me, salio y me abrazo.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes?, se que es difícil perder a alguien que amas-me consoló, no pida creer que me consolaba me merecía sus abrazos, por gritarle esa noche, pero la necesitaba.

-Mamá como me siento mal obvio, pero no por que murió esa mala mujer, por que eso fue mentira me engaño mami, nunca me amo…-lo dije llorando por la decepción, my madre me miraba confundida.

-Eddie no te entiendo cielo-como no podía entenderme ,solo la necesitaba mas que nunca ,por que esa me mintió .

-Mami ,ella no murió se fue con un tal Demetrie ,me mintió todo fue un plan-llore ,ella me abrazo mas .

-Hijo ,te lo dije ,pero en fin no era para ti-me abrazo y yo me sentía bien, pero falta mi corazón ,ya nos seria el mismo después de hoy .

-vamos a dormir –ella me subió a mi cuarto y me arropo como cuando era un niño ,caí en un sueño profundo .

POV Elizabeth

Solo tenía días para amar a mi hijo días que pasaban muy rápido ,que haría sin mí ahora más que me necesitaba ,pero tome una decisión ,yo sabia que seria mala ,pero a la vez buena.

Esta noche iría al hospital del Dr. Cullen ,Salí despacio y llegue muy rápido en un taxi .

-Hola buenas noche se encuentra el –le dije a la señorita del mostrador

-Buenas noches ,si esta en su consultorio ,mire es por este pasillo .- me señalo en camino .

-Gracias- comencé a caminar a llegar a la puerta toque.

-Adelante-dijo con voz de -al parecer se sorprendió de mi presencia.

se sorprende al verme aquí ,pero ya sabe que cada día estoy mas enferma la leucemia me pone mas débil y le tengo que pedir algo difícil para usted-el me miro preocupado .

-Dígame que puedo hacer por usted-le sonreí ,sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo para decirlo con calma así que lo dije rápido.

-Carlisle ,se lo que eres ,nunca cambias ,desde que murió mis esposo eres el mismo, te pido mas bien te ruego que conviertas a Edward en lo que eres ,el tiene que seguir viviendo y mi muerte le hará hacer cosas que no quiere, por favor –su cara era de sorpresa ,claro que nunca se imagino que yo lo sabia .

-Elizabeth lo que me pides ,es difícil, no puedo-comencé a llorar no se podía negar .

-No te pido que lo hagas cuando me muera ,quiero que lo hagas cuando Edward pueda estar muriendo –llore ,pero el me miro perplejo.

-Esta bien Elizabeth ,lo cuidare como un hijo y hasta el día que pase lo que dices cumpliré mi promesa –sonreí y lo abrase .

-gracias, me tengo que ir ,por que Edward se dará cuenta que no estoy en casa –el asintió y Salí por la puerta ,llegue a mi casa y dormir era un día pesado para mi ya que mi enfermedad me cansaba mucho mas .


	7. El comienzo

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía.**

Nota: Y aquí el segundo cap. Que prometí, vemos que están tomando un rumbo diferente las cosas.

La verdad sin amor hiere, pero la verdad con amor sana.

Anonimo

Cap. 7 La verdad

POV Edward

hoy ya era de día comenzaría mi vida de nuevo tenia que terminar la escuela como quería mama pero tome la decisión de salirme un año, lo retomaría despué a tayna ,aun que una parte de mi se destruya por que la amaba a pesar de que ella a mi no.

Entre a tomar una ducha hoy era 10 de septiembre ya habían pasado dos semanas de la supuesta muerte de Tayna, baje a desayunar un cereal con leche.

Me senté en la silla que era de mi padre a meditar ,quien dice que el amor existe ,que es para siempre ,en lo que ami respecta me había enamorado del amor ,pero que caso tiene si la persona que en realidad amas no te corresponde ,para mi fue como si mi vida hubiera terminado.

Me pare de la silla Salí de mi casa a caminar, no me quería ahogar en mi sufrimiento, pase por la florería de los Swan, me senté en una banca frente a esta, ahí estaba Bella corrió así ami, mi corazón latió deprisa como si estuviera completo y nada malo pasara.

-Hola-corrí y me abrazo, ese abrazo me hizo sentir completo.

-Hola Bells-me sorprendió que sonríe como lo hacia antes.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto y me soltó, pero yo quería que me abrazara mas, eso me sorprendió por completo.

-Mal, ella no murió, me mintió…. (Suspiro) se fue con otro, solo quería verme sufrir-mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ella me abrazo y sentí la calma que ya no sentía desde ese día.

-Edward, ella no te merece…-lo que me dijo era lo mismo que ese día dijo mi madre-yo te amo-murmuro algo muy bajito que no entendí, pero la pude ver sonrojarse.

-Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?-ella se sorprendió ante mi pregunta y se acerco ami, su rostro esta a centímetros del mío, me incline un poco mas y la bese, el beso fue apasionado, nos tuvimos que parar para respirar y volví a besarla, me deje llevar no podía a ser eso de pronto ya la tenia sentada en mis piernas, esto no estaba bien, la solté-Perdón, Bella me deje llevar esto no esta bien-me toco una mejilla.

POV Bella

Cuando me contó que esa mujer le mintió, me sentí tan mal, no me gustaba verlo sufrir, por lo que me apresure a decirle.

-Edward, ella no te merece…-lo que dije sonó tan lindo, pero al parecer el sorprendieron mis palabras-Yo te amo-lo dije tan bajito, pero aun así me arrepentí de decirlo.

-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?-me sorprendí ,no pensé que lo hubiera escuchado, me acerque a el estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro ,el se inclino esto me sorprendió ,me beso ,sentía pasión en sus labios ,nos detuvimos para respirar y volví a besarme ,estos besos debían estar prohibidos ,de pronto me encontraba en sus piernas ,entrelazando mis dedos en su hermoso cabello ,toco una de mi piernas y me estremecí ,siguió besándome hasta que paro ,me sentí mal por que yo lo quería mas y me gusto que me besara-Perdón, bella me deje llevar esto no esta bien-le toque la mejilla.

-No te preocupes- no me podía arrepentir de lo que habíamos hecho, pues no tenia el idea de cuanto lo amaba desde aquel día que lo vi, lo mire a los ojos tenia una intuición de que sentía lo mismo, seria tan feliz si el me amara o me quisiera un poco.

-Bella, enserio no sabes que feliz me siento, pero lo que acabo de pasar es muy difícil para mi volver a amar-lo mire y veía que eso lo entristecía, pero que acaso no sentía nada por mi.

–Edward, date otra oportunidad, para amar-mis palabras sonaron con alegría.

-Bella, debo esperar un tiempo, todo lo que hago ahora puede ser por despecho y si voy a amar a alguien, quiero que sea bien y la tengo que conocer –era eso un 'si' no sabia pero yo me sentí muy feliz.

POV Edward

Comenzaba a sonreír algo quería hacer, eso me ponía nervioso y feliz a la vez, Edward masen que tu estas loco como amar a una chica tan fácilmente decía mi subconsciente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Isabela Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen bella, tengo 17 años y soy de folks -comenzó a reírse y algo sorprendió yo también reía.

-Mucho gusto Bella, Yo soy Edward Masen, tengo 18 años y soy de aquí de Chicago-comenzamos a reírnos y la abrase, me sentí mucho mas completo con ese abrazo.

-Señorita bella, me disculpa pero me tengo que ir si no mi madre me regañara-mis palabras sonaron tan medievales, por lo que comenzó a reír.

-joven masen, es usted un caballero y ya se puede ir si promete volver –yo comencé a reírme y ella se sonrojo.

-claro que si bella, vendré pronto, adiós -me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Camine el trayecto hasta mi casa mamá deseguro ya me esperaba con la comida, pase el umbral de la puerta.


	8. Enamorado

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía.**

Nota: Hola mis lectoras bueno empezando mi historia vamos muy bien con 10 RR ,bueno estes el cap. De la verdad edward confesara su amor por bella ,el sera feliz ¿?...bueno las dejo hasta la prox.

El verdadero amor espera…

Anonimo

Cap.8 ¿estoy enamorado?

POV Elizabeth

Esta bata nerviosa no sabía como decirle a mi hijo que estaba enferma.

Vi cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta, estaba feliz no lo habia visto así en días, por lo que supuse que hoy era un buen día para el.

-Hola Eddie ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-mi pequeño hijo me sonrío y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

-hay mami, no sabes que maravilloso día fue hoy –sonrío y tenia unos lindos ojos verdes, parecía enamorado, no lo podría creer mi bebe enamorado de nuevo, espero y esta vez no le hagan daño.

-¿Por qué?-quería que me diera detalles de la chica y después hablar de mi enfermedad pero lo veía tan feliz que no quería arruinar el momento.

-conocí a la mas linda de las chicas, su nombre es bella tiene ojos color café oscuro, un cabello muy lindo es un café oscuro con toques rojos a la luz del sol –el suspiro, si mi hijo estaba enamorado no había duda –la bese –se sonrojo al decir eso y yo grite de la emoción.

-oh, oh Edward, estas enamorado hijo –se comenzaron a llenar mi ojos de lagrimas por la emoción.

POV Edward

La palabra que dijo mi mama me sorprendió, yo enamorado de bella Swan, era imposible, solo la bese por que me deje llevar.

-NO mamá, no estoy enamorado, ¿Qué te hace creer eso?-yo no veía nada diferente en mi, pero de seguro ella veía algo mas.

-hay Edward, que me hace creer eso, el brillo en tus ojos, cuando hablas de ella eres feliz-sonreí, ante sus palabras bella me así feliz, pero ella era mi amiga.- ¿Por qué la besaste?-me sorprendió la pregunta, que le diría a mi mamá.

-emm….yo no se que decir –me puse muy rojo como un tomate-mamá no puedo querer a bella, ni siquiera la conozco.

-Hay Edward, yo me enamore de tu padre la primera vez que lo vi-mi mamá miraba al vacío recordando aquellos bellos momentos-Bella, te quiere, lo se-ella sonrío y pareció reírse de un chiste privado, como que lo sabia no entendía eso.

-Mamá, eso no lo puedes saber –dije con seriedad, ella me miro desconcertada pues al parecer ella sabia cosas que yo no.

-Ay mi niño, solo te dijo que a ella le gusta más de lo que a ti te gusta ella-pareció sonreír, pero solo me miraba.

-eso no lo puedes saber-dije claro que no eso ella no lo sabia bella me gustaba mucho mas de lo que yo le gustaba a ella .-¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunte .

POV Elizabeth

¿Quién me lo dijo? No le podía decir que era la misma Bella quien me había confesado eso.

_Flashback_

_Entre a la tienda había una chica muy linda en el mostrador, supuse que seria Bella Swan._

_-Hola, buenos días señora, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-sonrío._

_-Hola, soy la señora Mansen-dije, ella se sorprendió al oír mi apellido.-Me puede vender un arreglo de rosas –dije ella sonrío y se puso nerviosa._

_-¿La señora Mansen?-dijo en todo de pregunta, por que se sorprendía de quien era yo._

_-Si linda, tu debes ser Bella Swan-ella asintió con su cabeza y me dio el arreglo de rosas, saque el dinero y le pague._

_-¿Cómo esta Edward?-pregunto, conocía a mi hijo, pero el nunca la menciono, tal vez ella seria la chica de la florería de la que hablaba._

_-¿Conoces a mi hijo? –ella asintió y se sonrojo, yo sabia que había algo mas que solo preguntas sobre mi hijo ,tenia que averiguar .-Hotel esta un poco triste –no sabia si decirle por que ._

_-OH Sra., lo lamento mucho –dijo en tono triste como si ella sintiera lo que el sufría-esa mujer lo merecía-dijo muy molesta._

_-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? –Ella se sonrojo mucho -Te gusta mi niño ¿verdad? –por el sonrojo de sus mejillas supuse que si, a Edward le molestaría que yo le dijera mi niño, pero para mi así era._

_-Emm… (Suspiro)-se quedo callada por un momento y yo no hable –Si –dijo Alain – yo estaba feliz esta niña si merecía a mi Edward._

_-OH linda, que bueno que te guste mi hijo, el sufre mucho y necesita cariño y amor además del Mio –le sonreí, ella me miro._

_-lo se –respondió tristemente-pero el no creo que sienta lo mismo por mi –suspiro y una gota de lagrima deslizo por su mejilla."Pobre chica" pensé._

_-Ay bella eso no lo puedes saber, Edward es tan…-no sabia que decir._

_-Tan callado y es tan privado con sus cosas-completo ella y si así era mi hijo callado y muy privado cuando se trataba de amor._

_-Lo amo señora, y me gusta mas de lo que le gusto yo a el –dijo y se sonrojo, que linda chica era, ella si quería a mi niño de verdad._

_Fin flaskback_

Hay que le diré a mi hijo, me condese a poner nerviosa, no podía traicionar la confianza de bella y tampoco mentirle a mi hijo me parecía lo correcto, ay que haría entonces.

-Edward –el me miro todavía esperando respuestas-te gusta Bella-le pregunte, el me miro y sonrío

-SI –dijo en voz alta, mi hijo de nuevo enamorado, OH dios Mio.

-Y por que no vas con ella y le dices lo que sientes –dije el sonrío y pensó, se puso de pie.

-si le diré –afirmo muy aliéntese levanto y se puso de pie, lo vi salir por la puerta estaba feliz por que veía a mi niño feliz de nuevo y quería que estuviera feliz.

Ahora tenia que pensar como hablarle de mi enfermedad.


	9. Amor y Miedo

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía.**

Nota: Hola lectoras ,lo siento por no actualizar hasta ahora me siento culpable espero que me sigan leyendo ahora que vuelva a subir ,espero me entiendan tuve que checar todo sobre mi admisión a la preparatoria y pues me olvide un poco de la historia pero estoy aquí para continuar hoy subiré dos capítulos ,espero que les gusten y me dejen un comentario ,el cap de hoy es emocionante .

No hay nada peor que sentir amor y aparentar amistad.

Anónimo

POV Edward

Salí de mi casa era de noche decidido a decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella, me preocupaba si decía que no le gustaba, me sentiría muy infeliz, la vi ahí en el mismo aparador de siempre, sonrío cuando me vio,"esta alegre por verme" pensé, era buena señal, me apresure a llegar a ella, entre por la puerta del local.

-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? –grite sin pensarlo al entrar al local, ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo ese momento fue tan lindo, ella no contestaba y eso me puso un poco nervioso.

POV Bella

Edward entro por la puerta y grito algo que me pareció increíble al lo, me pidió que fuera su novia, esta emocionaba y en shock, no contestaba la pregunta y mi su cara y pareció ansioso.

-Si –dije, una sonrisa apareció por su rostro, en paso a tras del mostrador y me beso, el beso fue lindo después muy apasionado, entrelace los dedos en su cabezo y sujetaba mi cintura, me sentía feliz, de pronto se oyeron unos carraspeas, me aparte de el y estaba mi mamá frente al aparador nos, me sonroje y el sonrío ante eso.

-ISABELLA SWAN ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ-mi madre me grito, estaba molesta y yo también lo estaría si encuentro a mi hija besando a un chico de manera un poco indecorosa en su local.

-Hem…mamá no es lo que parece-me puse nerviosa y no sabia que decir Edward tomo mi mano y Renne vi nuestras manos y se molesto mas, pero yo estaba feliz.

-Hola señora, soy Edward Masen, es un placer conocerla-el no parecía nervioso fue muy educado, pero René seguía molesta.

-Mucho gusto, soy Renne la mamá de Bella y por favor no me llames señora –dijo con tono amargo, ella no era así era mucho mas atrevida que yo no veía por que le molestaba.

-Bueno René, solo quiero decirle que amo a su hija-me sorprendí ,era la primera vez que decía que me amaba, my corazón palpito alocadamente-Y le acabo de pedir que fuera mi novia y ella acepto ,lamento que me allá conocido así en un momento indecoroso-el se apeno y me abrazo.

-OH, Edward, que lindo eres tal y como había dicho Bella-dijo René ya me empezaba sentir avergonzaba como podía decir eso frente a Edward-Edward, los dejo tengo que ir ver algo en el despacho, pórtense bien, bella puedes tomar el día libre mañana, Ángela vendrá por la mañana y te puede cubrir-dijo y Salio de habitación, eso me hizo sentir feliz tenia todo el día de mañana para estar con el.

-¿Qué te hace tan feliz? Bella-lo que me pregunto me sorprendió, obvio el me así feliz, pero me daba pena decirlo.

-"TU", tu me haces feliz-lo que dije sonó muy tierno y me sonroje, el me abrazo.

POV Edward

Cuando dijo esas palabras, yo la hacia feliz, me hicieron sentir muy bien, todo lo que había pasado con tayna había quedado en el olvido y no me importaba nada de ella, solo quería ser feliz con Bella, la abrace y estuvimos así por un rato, hasta que era demasiado tarde y me tenia que ir.

-Bella, amor-me sorprendió que la llamara amor, pero no me arrepentía lo, ella se sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo, ella ya sabia que era muy tarde, pero tanto ella como yo no queríamos estar lejos el uno del otro.

-Me tengo que ir –hizo una carita de puchero imposible de resistir, pero yo no quería tener problemas con mi madre.

-Esta bien,¿pero vendrás mañana?-dijo la pregunta me sorprendió ,por que era obvio que yo vendría mañana ,si ella tenia el día libre solo para mi ,y estaríamos juntos.

-Claro, Bella.-le dije y ella sonrío, me despedí con un beso en sus labios, no duro mucho pero fue muy dulce.

Salí de la tienda y me dirigí a mi casa, pero me encontré a Mike Newton.

-oye tu Masen –voltee a ver que quería, el y yo nunca fuimos amigos, ahora por que me hablaba.-¡Quiero que te alejes de Bella!-eso me sorprendió, por que yo no me alegaría de ella solo hasta que ella me lo pidiera y ahora menos que nunca ya que éramos novios.

-Mira, Mike, no me alejare de Bella, por que ella y yo somos "novios"-dije la palabra novio muy fuerte para que le quedara claro, eso le sorprendió-así que mejor te alejas tu de ella, por que si me entero que le has hecho algo, te las veras conmigo-me sorprendí yo mismo ante la amenaza, nunca había amenazado a alguien cuando salía con tayna.

-Haci, Cullen, pues yo y Bella fuimos novios y talvez siga enamorada de mi y solo me quiera ponerme celoso-dijo, una sonrisa triste se formo en mi rostro, pero ella me quería ami ahora, bueno eso creía yo.

-Esta bien Mike, no tengo nada que hablar contigo-le dije le di la espalda, pero algo de lo que dijo cuando me voltee mo. Sorprendió "TU MAMÁ SE MORIRA", eso si no se lo iba a permitir ni a el ni a nadie con mi madre nadie se metía.

-¿Qué dijiste Mike?-le dije con enojo, el sonrío de placer al verme molesto.

-Lo que oíste ,tu Mami ,esta enferma ,que no te lo ha dicho ,al parecer todo el pueblo lo sabe menos su querido hijito-dijo sarcásticamente ,eso me molesto ,era imposible talvez lo así para molestarme.

-¿Cómo LO SABES?-le grite, lo tome de su camisa de tal manera que el sintió que lo amenace.

-La escuche hablar con el ,pregúntale a ella si no me crees-dijo muy temeroso, lo solté y corrí hasta mi casa ,estaba muy molesto ,no sabia si era verdad cuando cruce la puerta le grite a mi madre ,sentía miedo.

-MADRE –no podía ni bajar mi voz, ella salio asustada.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?-su cara era triste, pero yo estaba muy molesto con ella.


	10. Verdades a la luz

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía.**

Nota: Hola aquí el segundo cap que les prometí esta noche, se que se molestaran por el Edward que pondré en este cap y muchas me mataran mas por hacerlo sufrir mas, pero después de la tormenta sale el sol , nos vemos hasta la próxima lectoras espero que lean ….

La esperanza es el sueño de los que están despiertos.

**Carlomagno**

POV Elizabeth

Edward era incapaz de gritarme me sorprendió que lo hiciera en estos momentos, no se que le había molestado, si Bella lo había rechazado, estaba hecha un mar de confusiones.

-¿Qué pasa? –le dije, estaba a punto de llorar al ver a mi hijo tan enojado.

-Hay mamá, como me preguntas que pasas si eras un vil mentirosa-lo dijo en un tono engreído, no sabia a que se refería pero comencé a llorar, el nunca me hablaba así.

-No se de que me hablas Edward-dije.

-hay mamá no mientas mas, tu sabes a que me refiero, OH acaso crees que soy un tonto-me dijo sus palabras eran fuertes, no sabia que quería decir.

-Dime que pasa hijo-le dije tristemente.

-No me llames hijo, si fuera tu hijo me lo hubieras dicho desde que te enteraste-dijo cruelmente, el no era así, supuse que se refería a Bella, pero nunca se hubiera alterado si era algo bueno lo que sabia.

-Edward…si es sobre Bella lo siento –le dije con tono desconsolado.

-No metas a Bella, mamá sabes bien que hablo de tu enfermedad –eso me sorprendió y me dejo en shock, sentí que me desvanecía de pronto cerré los ojos.

POV Edward.

Me arrepedi de cada una de las palabras que le dije a mi madre, cuando la vi ahí tirada inmóvil, me preocupe.

-Mami, mamita…reacciona-comencé a llorar, me puse de pie y saque mi celular del bolsillo y amble a una ambulancia, esta llego rápido, me sentia culpable cuando llegamos al hospital, estaba hecho añicos mi madre estaba muy mal.

-Hola ,Edward, soy el Dr. Cullen y atiendo a tu madre ,debo decirte que esta un poco grave-esas palabras me dolieron mas de lo que creí ,si a mi a mamá le pasaba algo seria mi culpa solo mía .

POV Carlisle

Esta noche me toco estar de guardia y me encontré con que Elizabeth se puso mal, eso me preocupaba, la atendí y Salí al pasillo vi a Edward un chico muy noble esta llorando, era tal y como lo es un ángel, tenia ojos verdes y tez blanca, no comprendía como quería su madre que le hiciera tal cosa, le informe sobre ella y se puso muy mal.

-Dr. Cullen, se pondrá bien-me pregunto, no sabia que decir, era doctor, pero ese chico era algo más que un familiar de una paciente, si no era el chico a quien yo le había prometido a su madre que si le pasaba algo lo convertiría el lo que soy un VAMPIRO.

-Mira, Edward Hare lo que este en mis manos.-el chico comenzó a llorar –te mantendré informado.-me retire, no sabia que haría si la madre Moria, cuidaría de el pero se daría cuenta que no cambio como le explicaría, me retire y fui hasta donde estaba Elizabeth.

POV Edward

Me sentía mal, que haría no tenia a nadie en esté mundo mas que a mi madre, estaba solo.

Me puse de pie y llame a Bella, ella contesto al primer timbrazo.

-Hola, Edward amor, es madrugada que pasa-me dijo preocupada, lo menos que quería era que se preocupara, pero la necesitaba.

-Amor, estoy en el hospital –se escucho un sonido de susto detrás de la línea.

-estas bien, no te paso nada –empezó a se, pero comencé a llorar no podía mas mi madre no estaba bien.

-Yo si, técnicamente, pero mi madre no, bella creo que tuvo un infarto aun que el doctor no me lo dijo, pero…. (Suspiro) yo fui el culpable eso me hace sentir mucho peor-le dije, ella pareció sorprendida.

-No te culpes, yo se que Elizabeth, no te quiere ver así –eso que me dijo me sorprendió era con si ella supiera algo mas.

POV Bella

Eran las tres de la mañana Edward me hablo por teléfono me parecio extraño hasta que me explico lo que paso, eso me recordó, lo que yo sabia, de Elizabeth, el se sorprendió cuando le dije que ella no lo quería ver así.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en la florería después de haber confesado mi amor por su hijo ella me hablo de el como era y que le gustaba hacer, pero me dijo algo que me sorprendió un secreto que ella guardaba._

_-Bella, yo estoy enferma y moriré –me sorprendí cuando lo dijo ella parecía tan sana –hay Bella, no se que hacer, ni como decirle a Edward, estoy tan agobiada, si muero estará solo –dijo tristemente._

_-Elizabeth, no sea pesimista, usted estará bien –le dije animándola._

_-Hay Bella eso quisiera creer, pero ya me dijeron que tengo aproximadamente un mes de vida-eso me sorprendió, me sentí mal por que Edward acababa de sufrir como para sufrir mas.-Le diré a mi hijo he esperado mucho lo se, pero cada día que pasa cuando lo veo feliz, no quiero arruinarle su felicidad._

_-Le tiene que decir, se que se sentirá mal, pero la apoyara hasta el final –le dije._

_-lo se bella, pero, no puedo mas pronto empezare los tratamiento y me debilitaran –dijo triste –_

_Recordar la imagen de la mamá de Edward mi hizo sentir mal._

_Fin flash back_

-Bella ¿Qué sabes?-la pregunta, me sorprendió.

-Hay Edward, solo lo dijo por que una madre no le gusta ver sufrir a un hijo, quieres que te acompañe, mañana es mi día libre –el dudo.

-Hem…si quieres –me dijo tristemente, al parecer no quería decirme que me necesitaba.

-Edward, te veré por la mañana, te amo no lo olvides –le dije y me sonroje ante su contestación.

-Yo también te amo –me dijo-adios bella, te espero aquí.-colgó y me acosté a dormir, no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que el estaba sufriendo.

POV Edward

Bella colgó y sentí que el dolor regresaba.


End file.
